My New Life as a Vampire
by Hunjess
Summary: Elizaveta has found herself as a new vampire, but there is one problem. There is something out there searching for Demitri. Part two of School Days with a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. I think you have suffered enough by thinking that it was completely over. Thanks to a reviewer I have been inspired to write a second story. Thank you. :) Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but guess what, I DO own another character in this story. Aka the vampire hunter. :) ^vv^**

Prologue

It starts in a dark room with the only light being a small flickering candle in the middle of the table. The small light sending shadows dancing across the walls. There are two figures sitting around the table. One of them is completely hidden with a pure black cloak out of the reach of the flame. The other is slightly in the light of the flame and there are a few strands of brown hair sticking out from the hood of the cloak. He is looking down at the ground with his face hidden from the light.

"You have new orders from Master. There is a male vampire in this one town. You are to find him and take him to Master. Understand?" A deep voice comes from the hidden man.

"Of course I do boss." A more childlike voice comes from the other. He lifts up his head and his face appears in the light. His cold as ice blue eyes seem to be set aflame by the tiny flickering candle. The flame flickers one last time and goes out. Sending a black cloak of darkness around the room.

Back to Elizaveta and Demitri

Elizaveta stares at Demitri with utter shock. She bolts out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are still green but they have a red tint to them. Her skin is pale like new fallen snow. Demitri walks up behind her.

"Some things that you may need to know. Your thirst will be stronger right now. Your skin will get darker the more you drink. The thirstier you get is based on your eyes. They will turn completely red when you are about to go crazy. Sunlight does not hurt you, but it may bother you. You will not sparkle in the light. Any questions?" Demitri asks and looks down at her. He slowly runs his hand through her hair.

"Will I still get to go to school?" Elizaveta asks and runs her hand along the side of her face in astonishment.

"Yes but you will have to be very careful when you go around the school these first few days." Demitri explains and goes to his backpack. He rummages through it until he pulls out something. His hat that her wears sometimes.

"Why do I have to wear the hat?" Elizaveta asks and looks at it.

"It is not just any hat, it helps vampires control their thirst as long as it is on." Demitri says and smooths it out.

"I thought that you needed it though." Elizaveta says and looks out the window. She sees a black shadow pass by the window. She quickly goes up to the window and looks out it. No one is there along the balcony. She shuts the curtains and turns towards Demitri. He just smiles and looks down at the hat.

"I have my own hat. I made this one for you/" Demitri says and holds out the hat. Elizaveta takes the hat and looks at it more carefully. Instead of the ribbons on the bottom being red, blue, and yellow they are red, white, and green. Elizaveta smiles down at the hat. She puts it on her head.

"Thank you." Elizaveta says and feels relief spread through her body. Demitri rummages through his backpack again and pulls out a water bottle.

"This will help your thirst. It is just normal water with the sides being blood. It is not a substitute for blood." Demitri says and throws Elizaveta the bottle. She catches it and uncaps it. She tilts it back and starts drinking from it. The water seems to spread throughout her entire body.

"Thank you one last question, what day is today?" Elizaveta asks and looks down at the bottle. Something outside catches her eyes but she ignores it.

"Today is Sunday you were out the whole weekend." Demitri says and looks out the window. The sun is just starting to set over the horizon. Oranges, yellows, and pinks spreading out across the clouds. There is a dark shape flying just outside the window. The shadow disappears from view. He sees a bat fly in with a piece of paper attached to its leg.

"What is that?" Elizaveta asks and stares at the bat. Demitri walks over to the bat and takes off the piece of paper. His eyes grow wide in shock. "What is wrong?" Elizaveta asks and walks up to Demitri.

_No no no no no no no! Not now! Why now when I just changed Elizaveta? I hope that it is only me that the letter is talking about. I do not want Elizaveta hurt. _Demitri thinks to himself and folds up the piece of paper.

"It is nothing to worry about." Demitri says calmly and watches the bat leave out the door. "Now I want to take you out hunting before you go to school tomorrow." Demitri says and leads her outside just as the sun sets bringing darkness into the world.

**Please review if you want more. :) I know you guys do. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, I hope that you are enjoying this so far. Please review once you get done reading this. It is very much appreciated. :)**

Elizaveta opens her eyes and sees Demitri sleeping right beside her. She shakes him awake slowly. Demitri opens his eyes and stands up.

"Why are you here?" Elizaveta asks as she stands up too making sure that she still has clothes on. Demitri turns towards her in confusion.

"Remember, I stayed here to make sure that you would not go outside and hunt." Demitri says and puts on his school uniform. He hands Elizaveta hers and she goes into the bathroom to get changed. She walks back out and picks up her backpack.

"Ready." Elizaveta says as she goes to the door. Demitri quickly grabs his backpack and follows her out the door. There are people trying to hurry to get in the school. Elizaveta spots Mei Mei on the other side of the lawn talking to Kiku. Elizaveta walks down the steps and up to Mei Mei.

"Oh good morning Elizaveta... are you alright? You look a little pale. Are you sick?" Mei Mei asks and then sees Demitri. She gets ready to bolt for the nearest tree, but Kiku holds her back. Demitri hugs Elizaveta around her waist. Elizaveta pushes his arms off of her.

"I am fine but I have some news for you..." Elizaveta says and looks down at the ground. Demitri smiles and spots Arthur and Francis. He waves at them and motions for them to come over.

"Hello you guys. You needed us?" Arthur asks and looks at Elizaveta concerned. Elizaveta waves at him and looks back down at the ground. Mei Mei's eyes grow wide.

"Are you pregnant?" Mei Mei exclaims and glares at Demitri. Demitri starts to nod his head quickly.

"No no no no no. It is not that." Elizaveta says quickly and smacks Demitri in the back of the head. Arthur looks at Elizaveta concerned.

"Then what is it?" Francis asks and looks closely at Elizaveta. Elizaveta looks up at the sky and sees that it is a little overcast.

"I... am... a vampire." Elizaveta mumbles and shows them her fangs. Mei Mei stumbles backwards and runs into Kiku. Kiku seems unfazed and hugs Mei Mei. Arthur and Francis glare at Demitri.

"Why did you get turned?" Arthur asks still glaring at Demitri. Hungary stays quiet this time and looks at Demitri. Demitri sighs and looks at each of them in turn.

"There was so much blood from when she fell that I went crazy. I could not stop myself. I am sorry you guys." Demitri says and looks down at the ground. Mei Mei walks slowly up to Elizaveta.

"Are you going to chase me around the school yard yelling dinner now?" Mei Mei asks and looks at the nearest tree. Elizaveta laughs slightly.

"I wont do not worry." Elizaveta says and looks out across the school yard. She sees a new kid with messy brown hair. His back is turned to her. She starts to walk in his direction but Demitri grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?" Demitri asks and looks around the school yard. He spots the new kid.

"I just wanted to talk to the new kid and maybe help him around the school like you did for me. I will be fine my thirst is down." Elizaveta reassures him and he lets go of her arm. Elizaveta smiles and walks up to the new kid. She taps his shoulder. He turns around immediately and blushes at her slightly. His eyes are ice blue.

"I am sorry. I am new here and I do not know where to go." the new kid says and fumbles with his papers.

"I will help you if you want me to. By the way my name is Elizaveta." Elizaveta smiles careful not to show her fangs. The new kid smiles back at her with a slight blush.

"My name is Rizu and I would like some help thank you." Rizu says and hands her his schedule. Elizaveta looks down at the paper and smiles again.

"We have the same schedule, so all you have to do is follow me." Elizaveta says and hands the paper back to him. Rizu smiles again.

_She seems nice, but she is a little pale. My orders were to find the male vampire in this town. Oh well I think I like her. I hope that it is not obvious. _Rizu thinks to himself and looks at the school. Elizaveta looks down at her watch and her eyes grow wide.

"The bell is about to ring follow me." Elizaveta says and grabs his wrist softly. She leads him down the hallways in a brisk walk, and they make it into the classroom just before the bell rings. Mrs. U looks up from her papers at her desk.

"We have a new student again class." Mrs. U says and walks up to Rizu. Hungary takes her seat in front of Francis and to the right of Demitri. There is an open seat beside her. Mrs. U points to the open seat and Rizu walks over and sits down. Elizaveta smiles at him and looks over at Demitri.

_I think I forgot to mention that we can communicate through each others thoughts. _Demitri's voice sounds in Elizaveta head. Elizaveta smiles at him.

_Like this? _Elizaveta tries and concentrates hard. Demitri laughs slightly and looks down at his notes.

_You do not need to concentrate so hard. I can read your thoughts whenever I want to. _Demitri thinks and copies down his notes.

_Okay so what do you think of the new kid?_ Elizaveta asks and writes down the notes quickly. She looks over at Rizu who looks completely lost. Elizaveta smiles to herself slightly.

_He seems fine and he lives in the apartment right beside you._ Demitri comments and looks intently at his paper. He glares at the paper like it is the worst thing in the world. _He is thinking about you right now. He is trying to imagine you without any clothes. Wow he is way off... wait was that out loud? _Elizaveta glares at Demitri and quickly goes back to her work. The bell rings a few minutes later and Elizaveta gathers her paper. She walks up to Rizu and looks down at his notes. He seems to have nothing done.

"Do you need some help getting the notes down?" Elizaveta asks and watches as Arthur and Francis leave. Demitri walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Rizu looks up at her and sees Demitri.

"Thank you I would like some help." Rizu says and ignores the glares from Demitri. Elizaveta grabs Rizu's wrist and leads him to English class. Rizu spends most of his time looking at the back of Elizaveta's head. Soon the bell rings signaling lunch.

"Finally I am starving." Elizaveta complains and grabs Rizu's wrist again. Demitri gives her a funny look. She laughs slightly. _Not like that, I still get hungry you know._ Elizaveta thinks to Demitri and smiles at him. They go to the lunch room and find their regular seats. Elizaveta next to Francis, Demitri across from Elizaveta, Arthur next to Demitri, and an open seat beside Elizaveta.

"So, what is up between you and Demitri? Are you two dating?" Rizu asks as he sits down and pulls out his pack lunch. Demitri starts to nod his head but Elizaveta, Arthur, and Francis smack him in the head.

"No we are not. He just thinks that." Elizaveta says and pulls out her own food. Francis smiles and pulls her onto his lap. Elizaveta sighs and lets him. Demitri gives him a warning look.

"I know but sometimes I just cannot help myself." Francis says and lightly bites Elizaveta on her neck. She smacks him with a carrot. Rizu gives Francis a weird look.

_Is he the vampire? _Rizu wonders to himself and then shakes his head. Francis smiles and lowers his hands so they are resting on her waist. Elizaveta lets him and keeps eating. Francis looks at the top of her head and notices that the hat that she is supposed to wear is not on her head.

"Demitri? Is Elizaveta supposed to wear her hat?" Francis asks and gives him a concerned look. Demitri looks at Elizaveta confused.

"She does not have to if she does not want to. I think she looks better without it." Demitri says and keeps eating his soup. Rizu looks at both of them in confusion.

"Elizaveta has a hat that looks just like the one Demitri has on right now." Arthur says and looks at Elizaveta concerned.

"I am fine without it today." Elizaveta reassures everyone and keeps eating her own food. Everyone sighs and keeps eating. The bell soon rings signaling the end of lunch. Everyone at the table stands up and leads Rizu to gym class.

French Class

"Okay everyone we are supposed to go down to the gym and get our blood tested today. Follow me." The teacher says and stands up from his desk. Francis stands beside Elizaveta's desk and waits for her to gather up her stuff. Elizaveta grabs her papers and puts them in her binder taking as much time as she can. She finally stands up and pulls on her backpack. Francis wraps his arms around her waist and takes her to the gym.

"I do not want to go and I already know my blood type. At least before I was changed." Elizaveta complains as they near the gym. Francis smiles and leads her away from the gym. He opens a closet door and leads her inside.

"I understand but you will have to stay in here if you want to keep hidden from everyone." Francis says and sits down on the ground. Elizaveta nods and gets pulled down on top of Francis. Francis smiles and runs his hands through her hair. He lays down and pulls her with him. Elizaveta struggles as her lips brush against his neck.

"I do not want to hurt you." Elizaveta pleads and tries to get up. Francis wraps his arms firmly around her waist.

"I understand and I will stop you if you hurt me at all." Francis says and tugs at her skirt. Elizaveta blushes brightly and smacks him hard in the head. The door opens suddenly and a pair of strong arms wrap around Elizaveta. She is lifted up off of Francis. She turns her head expecting to see Demitri but sees a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Rizu?" Elizaveta asks in astonishment. Rizu leads her out of the closet and into the hallway. He smooths out her clothes and leads her to the front of the school.

"I noticed that you were not at the blood testing today along with Francis, so I went out to find you." Rizu says and leads her back to her apartment. Elizaveta nods in appreciation and hands him the World History notes.

"See you tomorrow then." Elizaveta says and gets ready to close the door. Rizu stops it and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashes into his apartment right beside hers. Elizaveta turns around and flops down onto the bed. She covers her face with her hands.

**Please Review! Also remember I am taking requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again. I probably should have said this before but Rizu is just a character that my friend and I made up in a roleplay that we did. I just wanted to add him in. Hope that you like him. Anyways enjoy. :)**

Elizaveta wakes up and sees Demitri standing at the end of her bed looking sad. She sits up and stretches her arms out. Demitri turns towards her and sits down on the bed.

"I did not want to tell you this, but there is a vampire hunter around this town now. As you could probably guess it is Rizu. He is looking for me alone. I am leaving this town for a while." Demitri says in a solemn voice. Elizaveta's eyes grow wide and she hugs him tightly.

"I do not want you to go. Who else is supposed to help me?" Elizaveta complains and hugs him tighter. Demitri runs his hand through her hair slowly.

"I am sorry I have to go. I will see you again sometime. You are safe here, but when he finds out about you, contact me immediately. I will come for you." Demitri says and kisses her forehead. Elizaveta looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Demitri lifts up her chin slowly. He leans his face in close to hers. His warm breath spreading across her face like a small fire. He presses his lips against her and then time slows down just for a few seconds. Elizaveta can feel her heart start to race like it is about to explode out of her chest. He pulls away quickly and looks down at the bed. Elizaveta tries catching her breath.

"I have to go." Demitri says and sits up off of the bed. Elizaveta grabs his wrist and looks up into his eyes. Her green eyes still have a faint red tint to them.

"Be safe." Elizaveta pleads and stands up. She wraps her arms around his waist. Demitri smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I will always be." Demitri says and lets go of her. Elizaveta looks around the room and sees no one there. She quickly goes to the bathroom and gets ready for school. In a few minutes she is down in the school yard underneath a tree. Mei Mei spots her and runs over dragging Kiku with her. Elizaveta puts on a fake smile and hugs her.

"What is wrong?" Mei Mei asks and looks up at Elizaveta. Elizaveta's eyes are dull and full of sorrow.

"Demitri had to leave for something this morning." Elizaveta says with a hurt expression. Mei Mei hugs her tightly and then pulls away.

"He will come back right?" Mei Mei asks and looks around the school yard. She spots Rizu talking to Arthur and Francis. They spot Elizaveta and come running over.

"What happened?" Arthur asks and looks at Elizaveta carefully.

"Demitri had to leave to somewhere for a little while." Elizaveta says with a frown. Arthur gives her a hug and leads her into the school.

**It is short again but next chapter will hopefully be longer. Remember I am taking requests for other stories that you want to see.**


End file.
